31 for October
by Kitten1313
Summary: A oneshot writing prompt challenge for the month of October and for Halloween each one will be strange, creepy and with luck a little scary. (Rated for swearing, possible gore and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Picture**

"Dude." America says with a grin shoving his new phone into his brother's face, "Check out what I got last night." His grin widens as Canada takes it slowly, "Cost me a shit ton of money but the camera is the best."

Canada rolls his eyes as he starts to look through the two dozen pictures already on the phone, "I can see that but…" He stops at the last picture and stares at it for a moment, "Uh you got this last night right?"

"Well yeah." America answers as he tries to take back the phone, "Why?"

After another moment the northern twin hands him the phone with the last picture still displayed, "How did you manage to pull this on off?" He points to his brother asleep in bed, "Toni?"

America stares at it for a moment before shaking his head, "No…he's around Mars for a few days and I…I live alone."

"I know you do so how did you do this?" Canada asks again as his brother's shoulders start to shake. "Al?"

His hands are trembling as America hands his brother back the phone, "That's not the last picture…" He says with tears starting to fill his eyes.

While he doesn't want to look the Canadian looks down at the clear screen to see a pair of pure black eyes and a twisted crooked smile staring at him with his brother still fast asleep in the back ground. "Oh maple…" He starts just before his eyes widen as he smashes the phone on the hard wood floor.

"Mattie!"

In a flash Canada has his brother in a hug, "I'll get you a new one…a brand new one…" He whispers as he closes his eyes tightly. "I'll pay for everything."

"W-why?" America says not really wanting to know the answer, since whatever it was has scared his twin to the core. So when Canada mutters the answer he can't believe it. It's some mistake, he didn't hear him correctly, "What?"

"He winked at me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirrors**

I rarely look at it anymore. It was once a grand mirror coated in gold leaf but now it seems to be coated in tainted brass. It wasn't all at once either; no it started quietly the day I found Alfred. But that wasn't the only thing that changed about it. Soon it started to show me things…mostly good things to come. But it didn't last long, like the gold it morphed into wicked bloody things.

It was no longer me in the mirror either. He had such bright red hair and eyes that send chills down my spine. Though what he did in the mirror was unheard of. Just before Alfred left me for good I saw him carving out a young lad, actually slicing away the flesh of the boy with a gleeful smile as he threw the strips into a crimson pail by his feet, "Pie." He seemed to mutter.

Only then did I throw a cloth over it, but I couldn't bring myself to smash it. It was out of fear more than anything. What if when I did it was released? So I locked it away in my storage room to be forgotten and it would have stayed there if not for one thing…about two years ago it started make a small noise. As if someone was tapping on glass.

Finally it became too much for me and I walked down to my storage room and threw the cloth off of it. I had to stop myself from screaming at what I saw staring back. It was the red haired man staring at me with dead eyes as he held the severed head of my ex brother. "Pie…" He mouthed as he tapped the glass with Texas in the other.

I got out a hammer and in a flash smashed it to pieces the only problem I have now is that I can still hear the tapping. Though this time it seems to be coming from the upstairs bathroom mirror but I really don't want to find out just yet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Rats**

Wicked little things; small beady eyes, razor sharp teeth and that wire thin tail. Disgusting to look at not to mention touch not that I would ever do that really, no I'd quickly run away.

God didn't make them that's for sure. Not mine at least, what Great being would come up with such hissing things? They're nothing but trouble…

In fact did you know they can eat a person's face off? Oh they won't stop there either. Oh no they'll just keep eating until the poor person is nothing but bones. They'll even eat that they're hungry enough. Damn them. Haven't they done enough to me? To my people?

Diseased little creatures, all of them and I swear if I ever see on I'll, I'll…I'll get Germany's dogs to eat it. Oh but can I do that? What if a rat eats the dog form the inside then come to get me? What if there's…one in me now? Oh god I can feel it! Moving, gnawing, eating me until there's nothing left of me.

Should I scream out? Will anyone ear me or what if it's already eaten my vocal cords? Am I already dead? Romano will miss me if I am or perhaps I died years ago and this is my hell. To live alone as the rats eat me.

I can't help but start to cry. God why did you make such evil creatures? What did I do that was so bad? I've never been cruel and if I have I'll be good. I swear.

I hear a scampering sound on the floor behind me and my heart all but stops. I don't have to look to know what it is. It's here and it wants me.

"Ludwig, help me!" I cry out as I run as fast as I can not daring to look back, "There's a rat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pumpkins**

The best ones are always hidden among the leaves near the middle of the patch. The nation is sure about that. So after looking and relooking the patch over America finds the one he wants. It's nearly ten pounds but to the superpower it's as light as a feather. "Hey there dude." He says to the pumpkin as he walks out of the patch.

He doesn't expect an answer and if he ever did get one the pumpkin would be smashed in a second. It's only happened once in over a hundred and fifty years but he'll never talk about it.

"Well Dude I hope you loved being a pumpkin cause by the time I'm done with you, you'll be the scariest jack o lantern ever." He says with a light hearted laugh as he pulls out his favorite knife, "And I know scary."

Soon he has the pumpkin gutted and cleaned out, "And now my pumpkin Dude." He starts as he carves out a mouth and eyes. "You're done, now all you need is a light to ward of those damn ghosts."

He sits it on his porch before walking inside to get a candle. As the door closes the jack o lantern giggles, "I found you Mr. America. You can't hide from Jack for too long. But this time you won't be smashing me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cats**

Crumpet can smell him in the air, "Might as well come out. There's no point in hiding." He meows out into the darkness. "Not that anyone can see you anyway."

A cat as black as night with glowing yellow appears in front of the English cat, "Your master might." The black cat purrs softly, "I know he can see those that can no longer be seen."

Her tail flicks the other cat's nose as she circles him over and over again. "He's a powerful man but he lost that ability when he lost his sight."

She sighs as she licks her paw, "It was a shame when he did. That demon didn't play fair."

"Do they ever?" Crumpet answers never once taking his eyes off the pure black cat. "But why are you here exactly?"

"Why?" She answers, "Because shouldn't I warn you? I mean Halloween is in the air and the portals are open." The black cat purrs with glee, "A little early but the blood moon did help bring a few things to…light as it was."

Crumpet hunches his back as he starts to hiss, "You leave them alone. I'm warning you Demon creature I will stop you if I must."

The other just laughs as she cleans her face, "You couldn't stop Arthur from dying the first time oh great Merlin. You are helpless to do anything." She stops and starts to purr, "Like when he nearly perished to that grey monster, oh how he died again and again."

"Enough!" He hisses louder. "Leave!"

"Crumpet?"

Both cats stop cold as the nation walks in and turns on the light. "Do you see a dog outside?" England coos as he picks up the Scottish fold. "It's alright let's just go to bed."

"Damn it…" Crumpet mutters as the black cat fades away. "I won't let you have him again witch." He hisses looking behind England. "I'll protect him until his nation is no more."

As England turns out the light he hears an answer, "That my dear Merlin might be sooner than you think."


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Men**

"He should be really old." A voice whispers in the darkness

"But he's like us." Says another. "I mean what if he's like a witch?"

"Warlock idiot."

A female voice speaks up, "Will you two stop fighting? Look if he is than we have to be quick about this." She reaches for a small lock on a window thankful that it's unlocked. "Come on."

The young woman is quickly followed by the other two, "But what if he takes the bodies of kids and mutilates them?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" They look around the dusty room seeing nothing but cobwebs and boxes.

Getting out a flashlight the other boy answers, "Like he makes lamps with them?"

"That's an old wives' tale. No one's ever done that…" The older of the two start to think, "But what if he…eats out the hearts of kids he finds?"

"Now you two are being idiots." The girl says as she rolls her eyes, "He's an old man with some cool shit nothing more, nothing less."

"But Jamie…I've seen him. He looks like us."

She throws her hands up, "He's like eighty years old there's no way. It must have been his grandson."

The younger boy shakes his head, "No cause my grandmother says he's never had kids."

"Stan your grandmother can't remember her name half the time." She sighs as she turns to a box in the corner. "Besides I heard he likes little boys so you two are fine." She gives them a smirk noticing that their eyes have suddenly grown wide. "What? Scared?"

A large hand lands on her shoulder, "Why are you in my basement?"

As she turns her head a feeling of dread washes over her. "Mr…Williams…?" Her light shines on his face and instantly she lets out a scream. They all drop what they're holding as they scramble back out the window into the night air.

The nation is left amused more than anything. "Well they learned a lesson." He says as he flips on the switch and pops out his contact. As he turns he catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror, "Damn." He leans in to the mirror with a smile on his face, "Too much blood and not enough wrinkles. Kuro can you get out the makeup kit? I want to try something else." He says as he climbs the stairs and turns off the lights, "I still look too…young and human."

 **A/N: There might be a small plot working it's way into these.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clowns**

"Have you ever had a strange dream?"

England looks up from his book, "Like what?" He asks not really caring what the French man has to say but rather just to be nice.

The older stares out the window, "Like you're a clown trapped on a wall forced to watch the world around you go by?"

While England can tell he's being serious he can't wrap his mind around what the other just said, "What?"

"Have you ever wondered why they're so sad?"

"Seriously how high are you right now?" England watches the other as France pulls back the curtains more as the storm clouds roll in. "Francis?"

France doesn't answer for a moment, "They want to make the world laugh but what makes them laugh?" He lets out a sigh, "But back to the dream…it was like I was trapped forced to watch as things happened around me."

Now England's concerned so he sits his book down, "What things?"

"There was a razor…he sharpened it so it gleamed in the moon light."

England rises to his feet, "Don't you go there."

"She sat so still…"

"I mean it you asshole."

France turns and smiles wickedly, "The razor cut her eye like-"

"Out! Out you French bastard." He pulls the Frenchman up and practically throws him out of the room. "And here I thought you actually were having a problem." He says it before slamming the door shut. "Go play your clown bit somewhere else." England lets out a huff before noticing a sad clown painting watching him from across the room. It hadn't been there before, that he's sure of and while normally he won't do anything he walks over and flips it over. "Watch the wall for a while…there's no moon out today."

 **A/N: There might be a part two ish part of this one later in the month. What France is talking about is a short French movie done in the early 19** **th** **century. It was morbid, twisted and had no plot what so ever. If you find it...don't watch it…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiders**

Eight legs, a multitude of eyes and little fangs that shimmer or that's how England sees them of course. For Australia though they're nothing. Simple creatures with simple lives sure most of his wouldn't think twice in killing a man but they're his. Since his lack of fear towards them always means when one appears in the meeting room he's the one that has to get rid of it.

"Jett!" He hears screamed across the room.

He looks up to see his ex-brother standing pointing to a large black spider walking slowly across the table. The spider is one not to mess with since as it scurries along it's red belly is visible. Most stand to get out of the way as the Australian stands up calmly, walks over and picks it up. "Better?" He says with a delighted smirk.

"Yes now get that thing out of here." England demands as many of the others nods. None of them are sure if a bite from the widow will kill them but they don't want to take a chance. "Please." He says as the taller nation walks towards the door.

"Yeah you're welcome." He answers with a glint in his eyes.

It's something New Zealand's sure he hasn't seen before so while the others are still distracted he sneaks out to see what the other is up too. "Hey Jett?" He asks as he turns a corner. "You shouldn't run off with that thing."

The hallway is deserted with a side door ajar. "Jett?" He asks again as he peeks in.

Inside the other is holding the black spider by one of her legs, "Shh it's okay there Sheela." Australia's smile widens as he raises the creature above his head. "You'll be with the others soon and really yah shouldn't have tried to run away." New Zealand can only watch in horror as he swallows the spider whole. "She's not hurt." Australia says as he turns his eyes on the shorter nation. "She's just…back where she belongs."

"You ate…" He blinks as a new thought crosses his mind, "Is she the only one you've…eaten?" He takes a step back as his friend starts to laugh. "What?"

Australia smirks, "Would you like to see?" Without waiting for the other to answer he opens his mouth. Three long brown legs appear as they flail around. What happens next send New Zealand running. "Hey Mate come back he's harmless." The Aussie says with a chuckle as he holds on tightly to the large spider in his hands. "He just wants to play…they all do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Coffin**

His coffin was so small. I made it myself actually; it was a thick cedar that I painted black. It's lining was silk I had bought from China and inside I laid dozens of flowers. My little brother didn't deserve what happened to him but it was my job as his big brother to make sure he had a safe trip into the afterlife. So in his hands I laid a cross along with the long broom he always carried with him. "Oh little brother…" I said softly as I grabbed the nails. "May God take you in with open arms." I said with each strike of the hammer. "Lord, keep him safe until he can see his little brown haired girl again."

Once I'm finished I motion for the few other barriers and together we walk him to his resting place.

His coffin was so small but the weight it bared was nearly too much for us to hold. My little brother was gone but I knew it wouldn't be for good. His current body would dissolve as a new one would be made for him.

Sure his memories would be hazy and he would not recall who the girl in the green dress was but at least he'd be with me again.

We placed his coffin into his grave as the priest said a few more words. Then as they stood back I took a touch and sent the black coffin on fire. "I'm sorry." I whispered as the wood cracked and splintered. "But it's for you own good. " They looked on in horror but I stood tall as I watched the fire burn and listened to the high pitched screams. "Soon it'll be over…"

As the clouds above let out a crack of lightening the coffin was reduced to ashes and soot. I turned back towards the church hoping that one day when I fall in battle that he does the same thing for me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Legs**

He stares coldly ahead. The nation doesn't mean to but what else can he do? It's not every day he's walking home when he finds…that out in a vacant lot. It was gruesome and reminded him so much of the death he had seen in war. During those times to keep from losing his mind he'd stare at their legs rather than their faces.

It hurt less…well that was until he came to the civil war. Then he saw things that still scar his mind. Mounds of arms and legs left to rot in the afternoon sun. Some times when he stared at them he swore one of the legs would twitch slightly.

"Mr. Jones?" A detective asks resting a hand on his shoulder, "Did you see anything else?"

America shakes his head feeling a small amount of bile rising in his throat. "She was so beautiful…"

This gets a raised eyebrow from the officer, "Did you know her?"

"I knew of her." He answers just above a whisper. She was another young Hollywood scarlet trying to make a name for herself. A new comer to the town that disappeared the night before, "She went by the Black Dalilah." He says getting a small nod from the officer. "But that's all I know."

"Well if you think of anything give me a call."

America nods taking one last look at the young woman. Under the white sheet he swears her leg moves. "Yeah…" He says slowly as he walks away as a chill runs down his spine. It was just his mind playing tricks on him again…her leg didn't move…and he can't feel her watching him either.

 **A/N: This one was a little harder to come up with. Sorry if these will all be short**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ringing**

Again England lets out a heavy sigh. For a moment he looks down at the phone, it's an older style phone. The kind that really wasn't used anymore; it came with the home and since it had an old charm to it the nation never removed it. But now as the clock down the hallway strikes eleven the phone starts to ring again.

It's been happening a lot this month. Starting at nine it starts to ring for five rings before the person hangs up. It then starts to ring at the hour for every hour until six the next morning. He's picked up a few times but no one has ever been on the other end.

He's even tried to call the phone company to no avail. It's driving him up the wall so as it reaches it's third ring he grabs it, "Listen I don't know who you are or what you want but stop calling me."

Like always there's answer on the other end so out of frustration he pulls on the cord only to find it not attached to the phone. He assumes he ripped the old cord out when he moved so he places it back wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

So he goes back to his book. It's when at midnight the phone starts to ring again. His eyes widen as he stares at the phone, its cord dangling now. He can't move for a moment until again he stands up and takes the phone into his hands before smashing it.

It's gone but as one o'clock rolls around while it's faint he can still hear it and for once in a long time a feeling of dread washes over him. "At least it's not knocking…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Angels**

Her angels have told her many things over the years. They've never led her astray before. France and Prussia have always deserved whatever beating came their ways. But now she's not so sure. "I understand them but…" She looks over at the nation she has to hit concerned. "What did Canada do to deserve the frying pan?"

She's not answered right away so she continues to stare at the man ahead. "You have to do it." The voice in her head says. "The nation deserves it completely."

"But what did he do?" She says softly sliding her frying pan up onto her desk.

"It's what he's going to do."

This time she's not answered but the angel hasn't been wrong before so when the younger looks down she hits him hard across the side of the head. He's sent flying out of his chair and his head lands with a soft thud at his brother's feet. "Matthew!?" America cries out as he quickly pulls Canada into his arms.

Hungary is almost sick to her stomach but it's not until she hears laughing in her ears that her blood runs cold. "No…"

America glares up at her with hatred burning in his blue eyes, "He didn't do a damn thing wrong." He says holding his bleeding twin tighter, "If you wanted to attack someone you should have hit me." The younger nation slowly picks up his brother into his arms, "Because no one attacks him and gets away with it."

"Alfred-" Hungary can't say another word as the laughter fills her head.

"This mean war."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyes**

It hurts that Arthur wouldn't believe me. Maybe the black sheep doesn't dream anymore. If so he's a lucky nation. How I wish I could dream of anything else but all I see when I close my eyes is that large moon. Well before it turns into a large eye. It looks down at me when I feel the razor in my hand.

It shines in what should be moonlight. It's calling to me; as the clouds start to move across the sky the eye turns a milky white. Like a razor the clouds slice open the eye. It's tears stream down before I realize what I'm doing. My razor is inches from my right eye.

Before I do it I awaken covered in time I gently touch my eyelid. I still have both of them but I don't feel any relief. No I know it will continue the next night, growing stranger and more disturbing with each dream.

I don't know what to do...perhaps I'll go see my Matthew or even Alistor might let me spend the night. Any where but here. I look up at the moon above me and for a split second wonder. Where did I put my razor?


	14. Chapter 14

**Cross**

Didn't I teach him any manners? England things as he lets out a huff, "Wanker show some respect." He says louder than he means to.

The younger looks over, "Okay I'll bite what did I do this time?" America asks hoping that none are watching the bickering.

"You did it wrong." He says simply. "You did it backwards now do it again."

America blinks, "Really? You're gonna give me shit cause I crossed wrong?"

"Yes now do it again." England answers pulling out his kindle, "And I know you weren't really praying."

Now the other nation gives a devilish smirk, "Of course I was but at least I know what religion I follow."

England slowly looks up swearing that for a second the other's eyes were black, "Excuse me?"

"Am I protestant or catholic? God I don't know." America says in a mock slurred voice before laughing. "You were so wasted I had to drag your ass home."

Sure the other nation remembers but something feels off. "No…" He mutters looking the man up and down. He's a complete copy but perhaps it's in his smile. "So who are you?"

"Hmm? Dude, are you drunk right now?"

"Answer my question." England stands up with his kindle in his hand, "Who are you?"

The Superpower leans down, "I'm America why do you ask?"

"No you're not."

When the imposter laughs a chill runs down England's spine, "Funny that it took you thirty years to notice."

"W-What?"

England can hear France calling out for them but he's otherwise speechless. "Coming Dude!" America yells before chuckling, "Though have fun trying to prove it Arthur cause little Black sheep no one will believe you." With that he turns on his heels and walks out.

Left in the room he's not sure what just happened, "Oh Lord…" He manages after a moment. "Please let this be a dream…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Blood**

Maybe it's something about the color that I like so much. Though it's only red when it meets oxygen otherwise it's blue. Strange how most movies get that wrong, especially my brother's science fiction movies. He always makes it red when the people die in space.

I mean it's a vacuum and we both know there's no oxygen in space. But no he goes on and on about how it's still possible. He's being an idiot trying to prove he's right. He brings out all the charts and YouTube and even texts Tony but all I do is shake my head. "You're wrong the blood would be blue."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Red."

I let out a sigh, "Fine we'll test this and I'll prove I'm right."

So we set up a little experiment and I put him in a vacuum. He looks like he's in a lot of pain as his skin pales a little and his body balloons up a bit. He won't pop since well it's not some weird movie of his though I'm sure his tongue is about to boil off and he can't exactly breathe. When I nod Tony zaps him and like I expected his blood is blue. Tony curses as I smirk, "Blue." I say before turning around and walking away, "Let him know when he wakes up."

"Damn." Tony says as he retrieves my idiot brother. Only he would agree to this though I'm sure he's not dead…yet anyway. Then again it would be a uniquely him suicide.

Oh well at least on his stone I can say I was right. I stop for a moment as I wonder something, "I wonder if we could make it red, white and blue…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiss**

France lets out a sigh as he walks out among the tombstones. Most are old and withered with time, some of the oldest stones all but crumbling away. Even many of the stone angels seem to have lost their angelic faces. He touches one that's wings are laying in the earth below it. "Poor thing…" He quietly says looking into its sad eyes. "Left to the elements."

He turns back to the other graves, walking down the over grown paths. He remembers most of the men and women buried below his feet. A few were even past lovers in times gone by. Even if they weren't he still cared for each one of them.

He misses every one, "Oh little Mary." He says coming to one angel over grown with thorns. "You were so beautiful." The nation remembers the teen so clearly as he pulls away the weeds around her grave. "And you loved me like I hung the moon."

Like with the other angel he touches it's face, "And I loved you." He leans in and kisses it's cold stone cheek. His lips tingle for a moment as the world flashes and fades. "What?" He says once his vision clears.

"Francis what on Earth are you doing?" A voice says.

He knows the voice instantly as his head whips around, "Mary?" It's unreal but the nation knows he's back with her again. "My love…" He says wrapping his arms around her.

He's not sure how or why but he's back in her arms again and how he had missed her kiss…

 **A/N: I couldn't help myself when it comes to Weeping angels**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ghost**

Russia looks up at the forlorn buildings that tower over him. Each one with a broken window or two though most still remain untouched. Soon though he knows the elements will wither each one away until finally in another decade or two the buildings long abandoned will collapse.

Until then they'll watch from their windows at him. Silently looking on as the world around them dissolves into the woods around them. A few brave souls will cry out to him only to fall on deaf ears.

He can't hear any of their cries or screams though he can feel their unblinking eyes on him. In the distance Russia can hear a child laughing as the wind blows through the rusted swings. Only then does he stop and listen. It's a young girl or so it appears. "Hello?" He calls out unafraid of the spirit.

The laughter stops as quickly as it began and once again he's alone in the square. "No…" He says softly, "Don't go."

But she's already gone. She like the others are nothing but memories now that in time even he too will forget. But until then he'll continue to walk these lonely streets watched every second by those that long to remember.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fairy**

Small creatures with delicate wings and an angelic like smile. While they can be mischievous are normally harmless or at least to England they are. To his older brother the word means something entirely different. Scotland knows better than to mess with the Fae no matter what England says. "Oh please they're harmless if you keep your eye on them." He says handing his brother one of his young wards.

Scotland manages a sigh knowing that anything he has to say will fall on deaf ears, "So why not give me both boys? Are yah playing favorites again?"

For a moment England is tempted to roll his eyes but he just turns to the small child, "Now Matthew behave for your Uncle and I'll be back around dinner time." With that he's gone.

Scotland lets out a small sigh, "Alright Lad what do you want to do?"

"Well…" Canada says in a small voice, "Can we see the fairies?"

Really Scotland's not surprised at all by his questions, "Aye for a moment but don't let go of my hand." Slowly he removes the iron earring from his ear and soon every unseen creature appears before him. "Can you see them Lad?"

"A little…" Canada answers holding tightly to his hand as they journey farther into the woods, "Where are we going?"

"Arthur's fae is a little different from mine." He answers in a whisper, "Now see that mound right there in the clearing?"

Following his Uncle's gaze Canada quickly spots the large dome of grass, "Yes."

"Good now watch a moment." Soon creatures his size emerges from the mounds, "Those are my fairies." He half expects the young child to say that they don't look anything like England's or that they aren't fairies at all but he's almost shocked by what he says.

"Oh they're elemental spirits." The child says with a smile, "Kuro told me all about them."

It takes him a moment to respond, "And what does Kuro say about them?"

"That they should be respected because if you make them mad…they can be very mean."

Scotland nods slowly as he picks up the child, "That's right but as long as yah respect them and keep your distance you'll be alright." He turns back to the small men on the mound, "So let's leave them be…" He turns around and walks back towards home all the while feeling their small emerald eyes. It's a feeling that sends a chill down his spine until they're safe in his front room.

Fairy, a small creature seen mostly in fairy tales, harmless in most cases…though he knows that's not really true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Library**

Hundreds if not thousands of books line each wall with hundreds more litter the floor. To anyone else the mass collection seems to be haphazardly thrown about, but to the keeper of the Library everything is in its place. Very few know of its existence and even less have been in its hallowed halls. Nothing stirs expect the keeper and a new visitor meowing for entrance.

"Yes cat?" The keeper says opening the door allowing it to enter. "What brings you here?"

England Cat looks up at into her dark grey eyes, "I'm looking for a spell book Ancient one."

"A spell book?" The keeper asks closing the dark wood door. "For your Master or for you?"

"For me," England Cat meows. "I didn't know my Master knew of this place."

The haggard Keeper nods as she follows him, "Once when he was a child he snuck in and stole one of my books. It wasn't a very good book since it only works when one's heart is pure. Only love lets it work otherwise it does what it wishes."

"Explains why Russia is the only 'demon' he can summon."

"Yes but it did work for him once." The keeper takes a small book off the shelf and flips to a page, "Yes it worked quite well for him though it came at a price."

Now England Cat is completely drawn into the story, "What price?"

"Everything has a price. It is the cost of Truth. To gain something, something must be taken away. He's not the first and I'm sure by the time my job on this plain is done that there will be many more." She flips to a new page. "But I felt pity on him and gave him back what he lost."

"And what did he lose?"

The Keeper closes the book as she shakes her head. "It's not what you came for," She says putting the book back in its place. "Now let's find a book you may take."

As they walk away she can hear his voice in her head.

"I'm sorry America…but I can't no longer see."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sugar**

"A little of this," Oliver says in a happy voice. "And a bit of that." His nibble fingers find a few spices and extracts. Each one he adds into his cake mix. "Oh drat," He says in a huff. "Where is my sugar?"

His lover at the table doesn't say a word as he continues to read through his paper. "Francis," Oliver calls out. "Have you seen my sugar?"

"No."

"Well can you get me some?" Oliver asks sweetly.

"No."

While Francis can't see it Oliver pouts, "Fine than I'll go get some since you're going to be so rude." Once again Francis doesn't say a word as the shorter red haired man walks out.

Soon he returns with a large white jar, "Now would you like a cup of tea?" This time Francis answers with a grunt so he makes a small cup of tea. "Sugar?"

"A little."

Oliver adds two scoops of sugar and hands it to his lover. "What do we say?"

"It's hot." Francis answers as he takes a sip. After a moment he starts to choke, then his paper drops as he starts to gag. "Oliver…."

The other smiles as he watches the French man twitch in pain on the floor, "Oh silly me this isn't sugar after all…I think its arsenic." He turns back around to his cake mix and starts to hum, "Oh well it's close enough."


	21. Chapter 21

**Church**

Heretic, that's all he is. Nothing but a heretic…

"Oi, what are yah doing?" Scotland asks getting no response. "Arthur?"

Blasphemy, a sin against the Church and his people. It's all he is after all.

"Arthur…" Scotland says again as he takes his brother's quaking shoulders. "Easy Lad."

Why do you even both? Your brothers hate you.

Now Scotland holds his brother close to his chest, He doesn't care who sees or what anyone thinks, "Arthur come back ta me…don't let them win."

Slowly England's eyes start to water, "I should have been burned a long time ago…"

The older isn't surprised. "Don't let them win. They can't do anythin' ta yah anymore so don't give them that power." He rests his head on his younger brother's forehead. "Fight it."

"I'm a heretic."

"No you ain't. God loves you, yah little shit. God loves you, your people love you and I love you too." They all have their personal demons, but some are louder than others and for England it can be almost deafening.

"Scotty…" England starts after a moment, "It's a like a chorus."

Holding him tighter Scotland nods. "I know lad…I know." He whispers, "I hear them too…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Candy**

He wants to chow down on the large stash of candy he just scored. The only thing stopping him is the fact that his older brother wants to check it first. America really could care less, these are his people after all and its always been a myth. In fact the only kids to die from poison candy were poisoned by their own parents.

It's a sad fact but he knows he's fine so while England is still looking over Sealand's bag he sneaks away to his room and closes the door. No one is getting between him and his treats. Quickly he opens the bag and lets the candy flow onto a large heap on his bed. After he discards the candy corn he grabs a bag of chocolate and eats it all in a few moments.

It's so good that he goes for the candy bars, than his gummi worms and candied apples. Each candy he takes a hold of doesn't last long and soon all that's left is a few wrappers and the candy corn. While he doesn't want to he hasn't eaten anything else all day so he reaches down and eats them too. "Yuck…" he says quietly as he licks the chocolate off of his fingers. He's been in his room for too long and knows he has to get back down stairs before they realize he's gone.

Quickly as he stands his vision starts to blur as the room begins to spin. It grows worse as he stumbles towards the door and right as he's about to reach out for the door knob he trips. His head bounces off the side of his dresser and as the world around him goes black he curses under his breathe. "Fucking candy…" He swears as the pool of blood grows around him. "I forgot my insulin…."


	23. Chapter 23

**Skeletons**

"We all have a few in our closets," America says with a shrug. "Not like any of us can say we don't."

His twin nods. "True but I bet some have more than others." He points to their older ex brothers. "They probably have a bunch."

"More than us?" America chuckles as Canada rolls his eyes. "Okay me then."

Canada whispers, "Well I doubt any of their people had to eat each other to survive."

"Hey that was one time and dude Art had a dude that would kill other dudes and his girlfriend would make them into pies."

"Only you would know that." His brother answers as he scans the room. "Think any of them have killed anyone?"

"Like outside of war?"

"Duh," Canada says with a sigh. "Not like Jack the ripper but maybe by accident?"

America eyes his brother for a moment. "Trying to say something?"

His eyes glaze over for a moment as he stares off into the distance. "You know it takes quite a bit of pressure to snap someone's neck?"

"A little less pressure than to choke the life out of someone…"America answers with a devilish look. "What did you do with the body?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Canada shrugs. "Probably the same thing you did with the other one." He watches his brother from the corner of his eyes. "Like you said somethings are better left…with the other skeletons in our closets."

"Agreed," America says watching the other nations. "Since what fun would that be? To let them know everything." Both nations share a smile before slowly leaving.

"They'd call us…monsters anyway."

"Insane perhaps."

Canada laughs, "Well aren't we?"

"Hmm depends."

They stop. "On what?"

America looks around before answering, "If they deserved it or not."

"Hmm good point."

As they walk along neither is aware of the two others listening. "Did you hear that? They've killed humans." France says in a hush whisper.

England nods, "Well we can't be surprised…they are our boys after all…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Lobotomy**

A twisted smile grows on the nation's face as his sharp eyes look his brother up and down. "Are you still feeling sick bro?" He asks feinting concern. "Hmm?" He asks stepping closer to the young man lying in the hospital bed. "Can't you talk?"

Canada's hallow stare doesn't waver as blood trickles down his face like crimson tear stains. Every so often he blinks as his eye lids turn a deep blue. Even to most nurses it's a cringing sight but to the American it's almost amusing. "So little Matthew or sorry my bad Mattheu," He says after an hour of watching his brother. "I know it kinda sucks right now but you'll get used to it."

As the Canadian starts to drool he inches closer to his ear. "I mean I'm doing just fine no thanks to you. So maybe in a decade you'll be able to speak again."

Only then does the northern nation turn his head. He looks deep into his twin's cold eyes as he digs deep to find the words to say. "Who…are…you?"

It only gets a laugh. "Oh did it take your memory?" He says with a sneer. "Maybe the question to ask is do you know who you are?"

Canada can't answer as he turns his head back to focus on the spot once again. It's not soon after that America stands and walks to the door. "The correct answer is nobody," He says as he turns off the lights. "Payback is a bitch big brother." He walks down the hallway as the nurses avoid his gaze. "Maybe I'd care if I wasn't missing half of my own brain but, then I'd never know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Wrench**

I hate how hard it is to clean one off. It's not like my pickaxe which I can just wipe off and it's clean. No it's more like my pipe and needs to be cleaned with bleach. But even then the stains don't always fade like I would hope. Some of it I don't mind, like the thin specks on the right side since America deserved it when I hit him across the face.

It was a sight to see with him holding his jaw hoping that the two teeth I knocked out would grow back. Then I was proud of what I did but these knew specks that coat it aren't right. They weren't gained from attacking an idiot that deserved it but in a moment of anger.

No matter how hard I scrub those stains refuse to leave in fact a few have grown in size. But I can't throw it away. I've tried a few times in the past but it's always returned to me. Tonight is no different as I try to clean away a new stain it seems to grow. It covers the small specks on the right side as it starts to ooze down the handle.

I let it sink into the tub I have in front of me. To my surprise the water turns a dark crimson while the wretch remains red. "Why?" I ask throwing it to the floor.

It bounces leaving a red stain on the floor below. As I look down at my hand I can't help but think it must be America's doing. Yet a part of me knows why it's haunted me.

"Ivan why? We can get help we don't have to suffer alone." She said as she begged me to tell the other nations. "It hurts so much-" I silenced her with the wrench in my hand. I didn't mean to do it but she had to learn that the others couldn't know about my government or what they were doing.

Now like my sister those years before it's leaving stains where ever it lands. It's trying to tell the world what I've done to her and her people. But I won't let it. I will clean off the blood stains no matter how long it takes.

Whether it wants me to or not...


	26. Chapter 26

**Bats**

It's hard for her to stay focused, not with him staring at her. She's not afraid of him. Why would she be? She's surrounded by most of the others plus she could take him easily. So why is she feeling so nervous? Hungary looks behind her at the other nation. "What do you want?" She asks with a slight glare.

Romania in return smirks. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." With that she turns back around and holds tightly to her pen. Still she tries to listen to what Germany's trying to say in front of her but she still can't shake the feeling. "Romania, stop it." She says not looking back.

"Stop what?" He says in her ear.

In a flash she turns around coming face to face with the other nation. "Staring at me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He says with a coy smile. "It's only you and me here Hungary." She pulls her eyes away from him seeing that the others have disappeared. "So my little Hungary what are you going to do?"

She's on her feet in a second. "What did you do? Where are we?"

"You know you'd look so nice as one of my bats." He says staring at her with an unknown hunger in his eyes. "Don't you think so?"

Fear sets in though she tries not to let it show. "Take me back," She demands hoping that it doesn't sound shaky. "Now."

With a chuckle Romania takes a step forward. "Soon enough…"

Back in the meeting room England and Norway look up from their notes. "Hmm…" Norway looks over at the green eyed nation as the other mouths one word. The Nordic nods before returning to his paper.

"What an idiot," He thinks as he starts to draw small simples on his notes. "Not everyone wants to become one of his bats though…it'll be fun to watch her kill him."


	27. Chapter 27

**Costumes**

Perhaps it's a bit mean but he won't shut up about his costume this and his costume that so I quickly go on one of those Creepy story websites. I think it's called a Creepy Pasta but that only reminds me of Italy but, anyway before I get completely off topic I find a good one. It's of one of his beloved little creatures, Mickey mouse. I read it and while I'm seen a few evil things in my time even this one sends a child down my spine.

"Yo Art I want to show you my costume for this year." He says walking over with his normal wide smile.

I return his smile with one of my own. "I hope it's not Mickey Mouse." He stops cold in his tracks with a mix of confusion and horror on his face. "Oh do you know this story?"

He looks right in my eyes. "Which one?" He asks quietly. Really I didn't read enough to know there were a few stories about his Disney land but I can't be surprised.

"Hmm well you know those costumes your people wear sometimes don't have people in them?" I say watching him for any reaction. "They have a bad habit don't they?"

I expect him to shudder or his eyes widen but to my surprise I see tears start to fall. He actually starts to shake as his costume falls to the floor. "One time…" He whispers holding himself.

A few look over either surprised or concerned as I stare at him. "One time, what?"

He's crying harder at this point as he shakes his head. "One time he took a boy…I tried to stop him."

It quickly dawns on me what he's talking about. "No Alfred it's only one of those web stories. Utter nonsense." I say taking a step forward reaching for his arm. "Like that Slender-"

"I still see his red eyes in the darkness!" He screams the moment my hand touches his arm. His blue eyes are full of pure fear as the tears continue to flow. "He's still fucking hungry and he wants more kids."

This isn't one of his little pranks. Only one other time did he break down like this in front of us and that was when Disney past. That though was out of sadness this, my god this is something else. He falls to his knees as the weight he's been under for what must be years finally crushes him. "Shhh," I whisper as I bring his head to my chest. "It's alright. I won't let him get you."

He balls my shirt into his hands. "He's told me you'd say that and he has a message…"

A chill runs down my spine. "Oh?"

"Not all stories you read online…are made up."

 **A/N: I have a love of creepypastas and one of my favorites that still creep me out is about a Mickey Costume that was used to kidnap kids at Disney land.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mask**

He always has the same dream. It's a haunting thing that the nation's heard of before. While Canada's not a fan of large parties he appears in a grand party of sorts. Perhaps it's his brother's home decked out for Halloween. The first room is open with everything covered in a light blue. Everyone is dancing, talking and having a good time. It's a mix of a few nations and humans all wearing intricate masks of all colors.

He spends a few moments in there before venturing into another room. This one all shades of bright pink. Again it's a large room though not as big as the first with people mingling and having a good time. As he journeys from room to room the colors change and the rooms smaller with less and less people. Finally he reaches the last room.

Every inch of him wants to stay in the purple room he's currently in but the black and red room continues to call to him. There are only two people in the room that's cast in reddish light. "Hello?" He calls out as he enters the room. Both are wearing masks, one in a plague doctor's mask while the other in a mask that reminds him of old Glory.

"Hello bro," The one in the colorful mask says with a smile. "I thought you'd never make it. Why don't you sit down with us and learn a few things or two?"

"From who?" Canada asks never taking his eyes off of the plague doctor. "Al, who is this?"

Normally this would be when the nation would wake up but tonight his brother laughs. "Don't you recognize him?" America says as the doctor starts to remove his mask. "He's an old friend after all."

Canada tries to run but he's frozen in place. "Alfred, stop."

It's when he sees it. His 'old friend' and he awakens screaming in terror. Quickly he turns on the light breaking a sigh of relief. Though as he looks at the time he can't help but feel something's amiss. He turns towards the window and freezes instantly. "No…" Hanging in his window is a mask with a red maple leaf etched into it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Demon**

The smell of brimstone is all around him not that he minds it one bit. No he's grown up around the harsh fires of hell and the demented things with in. But while the Lord has loved his time in Hell he also knows it's no place for his heir. Its mother had been a succubus or at least that's what he told the others in reality she had been a fallen angel to pure for the world around them. He takes another look around before the small bundle in his arms starts to cry. "Shh," He says in a warm gentle voice as he kisses the baby's head. Like him the baby has raven hair and small goat horns growing on the side of his head.

The Demon knows his son will have wings as black as night like him. "He has her eyes doesn't he?" A voice says from behind him.

"And with any luck her smile." He says looking back at the blonde haired woman with angelic wings. "But he'll know he's different won't he?"

She gives the young father a warm smile daring to take the baby from his hands. "No he'll grow up to be a fine man with no inkling of who he once was. You have my word Dane that he will be raised as one of them."

"Yeah but how do you know? Ain't like you can raise him yourself there Brit." He says never taking his eyes off of his son. "They'll find him and like his mother execute him…"

Again she smiles touching the baby's head turning his black hair blonde. "They'll never find him and he'll be a sweet man. Headstrong I'm sure." She smirks before continuing. "Possibly loud and obnoxious but brilliant still the same."

"You still didn't answer me."

"My own youngest will raise him until I'm sure his rebellious streak shows and he breaks free." She says as the child changes once again and the only thing left of his former self being his bright blue eyes. "Do you want to give him a new name? I'll make sure that he's named correctly."

For the last time he takes the child back and hugs him to his chest. "Alfred," He says softly. "I'm sorry my son but I made your mother a dying promise…perhaps I will see you once again but as my gift you…you will be able to see those that cannot been seen by the others."

"Hmm?"

"Spirits."

The angel takes the child back. "It might scare him you know…"

"No it won't." Dane says with a grin. "He's a Jones after all."

 **A/N: This actually was a little plot bunny of mine that was never quite made into a story but I still love the idea just the same. And thank you to all you lovey reviewers for your sweet reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry that these two last stories are late. I was very sick with no wifi to post them. But I'm back home now so I'll post both of these and to all y'all happy late Halloween.**

 **Disease**

He lets out a strained cough hoping not to see blood in his hands. It's a fear the nation has had for a few weeks now. It's getting closer to his borders and it's only a matter of time.

Slowly he brings his hands down seeing the dark crimson specks in his hands. England lets out a gasp, his eyes wide with fear. "Oh…no…" He manages turning to his brothers. "It's here."

Ireland and Wales take a step back as Scotland merely sighs. "You'll be fine," he says reaching out for him.

England answers as he moves away, he's already feeling the cysts starting to grow on his neck. "No I won't, I'm going to die. Italy and his brothers are already on death's door."

"You ain't them."

"Like hell I'm not." England starts as tears threaten to fall. "I'll be dead within the year."

Scotland throws his arms around his little brother. He has to get through to his brother before it's' too late. "You ain't them. You'll survive, you hear me?" He hears his little brother cough into his chest. "And if you go we'll go with yah."

"Idiot." England mutters feeling like his chest may burst at any moment from the sudden pain. "Why would you want to die when you could ignore me like you've always have?"

Holding him tighter Scotland watches the door knowing what is watching them from the darkness. "Because I care," he says as the plague doctor takes one stet into the light of the room. "And we won't let them win."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hospital**

I let out a chuckle knowing that his plan will be my best one yet. They'll see and this time they'll have to listen. I'm America after all, the awesome hero that will fix everything. So like always I burst open the door to see my friends along with all of the others. Some of them moan as I quickly toss my new file on the desk. "Dudes listen up. This idea of mine will totally work."

Like I expect my ex bro rolls his eyes. "America, sit down."

"But Iggy." I say with a pout.

Of course he doesn't' like my nick name for him. "You asshat what did I tell you about that name?"

Okay I know he hates it but it somehow fits him. I mean he totally looks like a Iggy and not Arthur. So I smile at him right as the doors open behind me. "Sorry guys but we have your lunch ready so the meeting is adjourned for now." The human man says with a fake smile.

His lunches suck but I know he'll be upset if I don't eat too. Plus he's one of my people so I really can't say not to him.

But when he hands me a few pills I'm hesitant. "Dude really?"

Again he gives me a fake smile. "Mr. Jones it's just your vitamins. You know otherwise you might uh…not be as awesome of a hero without them." He leans in close and hands them to me. "And the president told me that only you can take these."

Since I don't want my Boss mad at me again I quickly take them. It's weird thought cause after I take them and everyone goes back to the conference I over hear the dude talking to someone else. "Don't feed into it Joe. It's bad enough they're fighting over stupid shit-"

Joe interrupts, "Let them believe what they want. They're happy and in here they can't hurt themselves. So let him believe he's this guy named America or whatever." He glares at the first Dude. "And if he wants I'll play along as one of his bros like I always do."

My eyes widen, I have no idea what he's talking about. I mean sure he looks a lot like Toris but he can't be right? I walk back to the meeting knowing that next time I won't take those vitamins. "Toris?" I ask as I look around the room. "You here Dude?"

"Right here Mr. America."

I turn around and there he is with his normal sweet smile. "I wasn't done eating but did you have a new idea?"

After breathing in a sigh of relief I nod. "Hell yeah dude and this one will kick some ass." I know those humans were full of shit. I'm just as real as everyone else here, well except for that asshole with his fake smile…


End file.
